Turn of Events
by angie-loves-auslly
Summary: HEYOOOO! I LOOOVE AUSLLY AND RAURA IS ADORKABLE ;P So what happens when the two pairings meet? Auslly and Raura all the way! :D
1. Chapter 1

**HEYOOOO! I LOOOVE AUSLLY AND RAURA IS**** ADORKABLE**** ;P So what happens when the two pairings meet? ****Auslly**** and ****Raura**** all the way! :D**

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _

_And its going insane _

_You got me jumpin' out of air-o-planes!_

_And that's whyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_I'm crazy its true. Hey!_

_Crazy 4 U!_

Austin and Ally's voices collided in perfect harmony as they sang the last note of a newly made song.

"That was great Ally!" Austin stared at his partner lovingly. '_How can she NOT see how much I love her?' _Austin thought to himself but shook away the thought. What was he thinking!? She is only his partner.

'_But you wished she was much more'_

'_No I don't!'_

"Austin?" Ally asked confuzzled.**(1)**

'_But she looks so pretty'_

"Earth to Austin?"

'_Does she not realize how shiny her hair is?'_

"Austin?" Ally kept patience but she was still questioning the blonde staring at her.

'_And her eyes are beautifully giant! Vous avez de tres beux yeux__**(2)**__'_

"Austin! Wake up!" Ally finally snapped.

"Huh? Oh um. PSHHH! Staring at you? Whaaaaat? Like you? Psh!" Austin was trying hard to hide his recent stare, obviously failing.

"Um I didn't ask if you were staring or about you liking me. I was just asking you if you wanted some lunch." Austin was lucky Ally could be naïve at times.

"Um uh sure…." He trailed off. They walked to the mall food court and stopped at Mini's. What happened in the practice room was close. And if they were in Vegas, Austin would say what happened in there would stay in the practice room.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ally's voice echoed in the mall and perked Austin up.

"Ross Lynch and Laura Marano are coming to Miami! Ahhhh! I'm dying from epic fangirling!" Ally finally realized she was in public and sat down slowly. If she hadn't been trying to break the habit, a lock of hair would have been in her mouth being chomped on by her teeth by now. She set the magazine down and fangirled some more. Austin had a feeling it was gonna be a long day with Ally. o.O

**So what do ya think like it? Not? Oh well xD \o/**

**It's a word I made up meaning confused**

**A line from R5's song What do I have to do **

**R&R!** **Hope you enjoyed :D I'll try to update fast**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Even though I only got 2 reviews, thanks for those btw xD, I had allot of inspiration for this story so I still write. I should punish you for not reviewing but I'm not mean ;) O.O This part is with Raura. So here it is Raura-tors? xD**

"Ross! Hurry up! We're gonna miss our flight!" Laura's voice echoed in the airport. She and Ross were on their way to Miami, and Ross was dragging his feet and staggering every which way trying to stay awake, miserably failing. "I'm coming geez Laura. But, if you know what's good for you, you better let me sleep on the plane ride there." Ross teased making Laura chuckle. Laura slowed down for Ross, but in one swift movement, Ross picked Laura up bridal style and started running with their bags.

"Ah! Ross what are you doing?!" Laura exclaimed shocked at her friend's actions.

"Our flight leaves in a minute. I just realized how slow I was going and how long it is 'till the next flight. So bada bing bada boo now I'm running with you and our bags in my arms."

"Argg. You're crazy. Here give me the bags," Laura said holding on tighter to his muscular figure. He was visibly strong and obviously was not struggling with Laura or the bags. '_How can he carry me?! I must weigh like a hundred pounds!' _Laura thought, but even she knew that was an exaggeration. They barely made it to their flight earning a glare from the flight attendant. They found 2 empty seats and settled in. "See Ross? I told you to sleep earlier so you would be-"

"Yeah, yeah mom. I know Laura I'm sorry, but now I have a nap to cash in." He stuck out his tongue at her. He was childish at times, many times 0_o. Laura sighed and opened a book and in under 5 minutes, you could hear light snoring. Ross eventually leaned down and laid his head in Laura's lap with a thumb in his mouth. _'Well this is awkward…. Aww does he realize how cute he looks? I'm gonna take a picture of him :3' _And so she did. Afterwards she eased into the uncomfortable position, eventually falling asleep too.

* * *

"Ally can we do something more fun like go watch a horror movie? I mean no offense, but seeing you jump around screaming in the practice room isn't very fun." Austin teased. They left the food court because, "I don't wanna look like a maniac in public!" or that's the way Ally put it. "No horror movies are boring. Plus lets close up the shop first. "

"Okay no horror movies. How about you choose a movie?" Austin offered. Ally agreed and chose 'Letters from a Lover's Lost.' 50 minutes in the movie, Ally cried into Austin's chest and blew her noes into a tissue while Austin sobbed hard.

"THIS MOVIE IS SO SAD!" Ally cried harder.

"Poor Charlotte never loved again!" Austin sobbed hugging Ally tighter than he already was. Just when the movie was over Austin and Ally had fallen asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to another episode of the Turn of Events show! Today we will discuss both parts meaning RAURA AND AUSLLY! But, before we present the stars of today's show, I have a challenge 0_o. Lets try to get to at least 10 reviews XD. Easy enough? Great! Now folks let's welcome our stars! Austin and Ally and Ross and Laura! *clap clap clap***

**Austin's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I looked directly at the ceiling without moving my eyes from that position. I felt like I was hugging something. A giant teddy bear? My pillow? Nope, it was just a sleeping Ally. Wait, what?! '_She's gonna be freaked out! Ah! What do I do?_' He stared back at her sleeping figure.

'_Eh well. Maybe I should enjoy this while it lasts.' _He snuggled Ally closer to him and fell asleep once more.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in someone's arms. '_What happened? I was watching 'Letters from a Lover's Lost' with Austin and…. Wait Austin! I'm in Austin's arms! Eeek! This is exciting 0_0. Now all that's missing is the part where I embarrass myself. Might as well wake him up.' "_Austin?" His eyes fluttered open **(again but she doesn't know).**

"Morning sunshine," he greeted me drowsily. He noticed our position and didn't move. He just looked me straight in the eye. He leaned in closer and closer. '_He's gonna kiss me!' _ I started to lean in too when….

" Honey? Did Austin sleep over today?" My dad's voice echoed in the house. I loved my dad, but sometimes he interrupted at the worst of times. "Um! Yeah. So um…" I tried changing the topic to the movie. "Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked shyly.

"Yea. I especially liked watching you cry hysterically," He chuckled.

"Pssh. You were sobbing. _The_ Austin Moon sobbing."

"Um well… " he trailed off," I won't tell if you don't ." Something tells me he was talking about the almost kiss, not the movie. "OK."

"Well I should probably get going. See ya at Sonic Boom later?"

" Sure."

* * *

**Ross' POV**

"We are now landing in Miami, Florida. Please prepare to land." Is what woke me up. When I finally noticed my head's position in Laura's lap, I got up slowly, already missing the position we were in. She was still somewhere lost in Wonderland. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up. Too bad.

"Laura, wake up we're landing." I shook her lightly but the shoulders. She was half asleep half awake.

"Yess?"

"We landed."

"Ok," she sounded like a little kid. She intertwined her hand with mine and took her bags. I looked at her shocked by her actions. Then I remembered she was half awake. We walked out hand in hand when I heard a faint sound.

_CLICK! CLICK!_

Uh-oh.

**Don don don! What shall happen next? Don't change the channel we'll be right back after this commercial break (may take 1-2 days of commercial xD).**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHMYGARSH.. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! D: I didn't update in at least a month (but I'm not sure) and now I feel all bad. But never fear! I promised myself that I would finish this story. So right now lets get back to the TURN OF EVENTS show! (Sorry for the 7 day commercial break….or more xD) SHHH! ITS STARTING!**

We were all over tv, magazines, and the internet. That one picture of me and Laura holding hands was all over the world. All week we've been bombarded with questions and nearly killed by the savages people call paparazzis. And that's just the first picture, there's another one too!

_Flashback_

_Me and Laura walked out of the airport hand in hand. I suddenly heard a faint sound. _

_CLICK! CLICK!_

_Uh- oh. That's never a good sound to hear. I panicked. Laura was going extremely slow. _

'_Is this how I looked in the airport earlier?' I shook the thought away. My next thought was to run. As fast as possible before they could get anymore pictures. There was a man standing with a sign that said 'Raura Larano.' _

'_Ah hah! Ross Lynch and Laura Marano!' I jumped into the car and Laura followed behind shortly after hugging a teddy bear._

'_When'd she get a teddy bear? And where? I want one too!' _

"_Ross?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_When did we get in this car?"_

"_You were half awake."_

"_Oh. Well Mr. Teddy Bear, let me sleep. And tell Ross that I fell asweep when you see him. I wonder where he went. I was just talking to him a few seconds ago." She flung her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I was beginning to be glad she was half awake._

" _Mr. Teddy loves you." I pulled her closer._

"_Well Miss Laura loves Ross. Sorry Mr. Teddy." Before I could react to what she said (which would be a really happy reaction) another faint sound was heard._

_CLICK! CLICK!_

'_No! No! NO!' I tried getting out of Laura's grip but, I cant! She's too strong! And I kinda, sorta like the position. Kinda. And its not like I don't want me and Laura to date. I do its just, not like this! I want a genuine I-Love-You relationship, not a if-we-don't-do-this-we-wont-get-publicity relationship! UGH! We'll be all over the world for sure! On the bright side, we'll have more publicity. Yay. .-._

_End of Flashback_

And now I don't know what to do! I've thought about trying to forget Laura and go after some other girl. But I can't. Then they'll accuse me of cheating on Laura when we were never together! And I don't want someone else. I want Laura. Only Laura.

**Laura's POV**

I was at the hotel lobby when it hit me. No literally it hit me. Some girl got mad and threw a magazine at me. Anyways I picked it up and you will not believe what I saw on the cover. Me, and Ross. Holding hands! The caption read: _Raura finally happening?_. I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to jump in joy! It was like a fairytale to me. Then I realized it wasn't real. It was when me and Ross where walking out of the airport. I was awake enough to know what happened. I flipped to page 67 where the article about me and Ross was. There was another picture on the background. Me hugging Ross' neck with my head resting on his chest in a limo. I gotta admit it was a cute picture, but sadly it wasn't a couple picture. The article read:

_Raura finally happening? The new couple was spotted at the airport holding hands. And on the ride to the hotel they're staying in, they were spotted cuddling. We say its not just any coincidence their characters Dallas and Abby __**(Austin and Ally. got the idea from a story called Dating and Difficulty which I did not write but its pretty awesome. They said: Houston and Hally) **__from the hit show Dallas&Abby started dating then they did. We think they've had a crush on each other for a while. So friends, or more?_

I'm pretty sure Ross already saw this, but why didn't he tell me about it? Well we can talk about it later. I called him down. We were going to a music store I heard about called Sonic Boom.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter cause heres the one where they meet… maybe xD sorry haven't written a good story in a long time so im a little rusty. I am writing this chapter in bed on the first day of 2013… might not be published today cause… well im rambling on with the chapter! xD**

**Austin's POV**

I walked into Sonic Boom to see Ally at the counter, writing in her book listening to the radio. Coldplay's song Viva La Vida was just ending. Next my song Not a Love song came on. To be honest, I hated that song. Singing it didn't express my feelings, it kept them more bottled up. I loved Ally. I loved that she bought the tickets, and she doesn't make me watch the chic flicks. We've come so far being just the way we are but even if its not broke we should fix it. I just wish Ally saw it that way. She probably does **(she totally does! :3) **but I wouldn't know..

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm bored…._

_Love,_

_Ally _

"Hey Ally- cat!" Austin was walking into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Austin." It was awkward. That's the only thing you could describe it as. Not a Love Song came on which made me inclined to dance to it. It was so catchy but I kept myself from dancing because every time I did, I looked like Dez when he was hypnotized to think he had a mouse in his pants **(Deejays &Demos). **Anyways I hated that song. Writing it didn't express my feelings, it just kept them more bottled up. I loved Austin. I loved the things he did its how he does the things he loves. But it should be a love song.

_Fumble! Fumble!_

_CRASH!_

I was too busy in thought land to realize that Austin had wandered off. When he did come back he was wobbling with a drum on his head and 2 drum sticks sticking out of the drum. If I hadn't known any better I'd say he was an alien.

"Do you wanna pay cash or should I just put it on your tab?"

"Just put it on the tab,"***** Austin answered through the drum.

"Are you and Dez competing to see who gets the biggest tab?"

"Whhaaaatt? Pshh! No! That's ridiculous!" Austin fidgeted. Just then Trish and Dez come through the door. "Hey Austin! Have you beaten my tab score yet?"

"Yep I got the score right here," Austin points to a note pad he pulled out of his pocket with the drum still on his head, " I'm beating you by one point cause of the little drum incident."

"Oh boys. How you amuse me," I chuckled.

" Ok well enough of that. Guess who's coming to Sonic Boom!" Trish exclaimed. What happened next was a total surprise. I mean I knew they coming to Miami, I just didn't know they would come here!

"ROSS LYNCH AND LAURA MARANO!"

**Ok so maybe they didn't meet but you know they're in the same room now 0_0 sorry xD I am a disgrace to the human race xD I kinda was lazy with this chapter so sorry if you don't like I just needed them to see each other. xD**

***This was actually a conversation in Kangaroos & Chaos but it was with Ally and Dez when he broke the banjo when he was playing bat mitten with Austin. xD Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the delay i couldnt finish writing i had writers block! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well so NOW they meet. This chapter will actually not be so boring I just needed to get them together you know. After 4 chapters, the 5****th**** one was the lucky one so here's chapter 6!**

**Ross' POV**

"ROSS LYNCH AND LAURA MARANO!" was all I needed to be convinced she was a crazed fan. And by she I meant Ally Dawson. Though she wasn't a crazed fan, she was just star struck. We're friends now and I cant help but notice how much she looks like a younger version of Laura. Except her hair was parted to the side **(describing season one Ally) **and Laura had hers parted down the middle **(season 2 Ally). **Anyways even though Ally wasn't a crazed fan she was obsessed with R5. I took advantage of this and got all cocky. I had no idea where this behavior came from though.

"So Ally, You like R5 huh?" I smirked at her hypnotized stare and Austin's obvious jealousy.

"Ahem. Um yes Ally _likes _R5," Austin tried everything to get Ally's attention from me. I mean I just met him like 15 minutes ago and I already knew he had a major crush on Ally.

**Ally's POV**

Ahhh.. Look at Ross. He looks just like Austin. Which is why I'm staring at him. But boy was he cocky. At least now I have an Austin look alike to stare at without weirding anybody out. I mean Ross was trying to get my attention but none of the things he said got me in staring mode. It was just cause I loved Austin. At least I finally admitted to myself my feelings. And it seemed like Austin was trying hard to get my attention away from Ross. Like he was desperate. His face suddenly lit up as he had an idea. That was never good 0_o

"Hey Ally! I'm gonna read your book!" He was flipping through the pages and it looks like he found just the right one.

"Give that back!" I jumped across the room and flung myself at Austin. I knocked the book out of Austin's hand but we both fell down. He fell on top of me in a surprising Turn of Events **(hehe xD). **Austin again looked directly into my eyes and started to lean in. I did too hoping this time no one would ruin it. Ross and Laura were having their own conversation. The moment was perfect. "Ally, I-"

"Hey guys we're hungry. Can you show us where the food court is?" Laura finally talks and she decides now is the best time! But I gotta say she pretty cool. We have a lot of things in common. Austin got up and held out a hand for me to get up with. With disappointment obvious in both mine and Austin's faces, we walked to the food court. I still wonder what he was gonna say though..

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I feel absolutely guilty. Austin and Ally were about to kiss! But nooooo! I had to ruin it. I shouldn't be too hard on myself though. They have an amazing friendship and will have plenty of time to realize their feelings (if they didn't already) and get together. We sat down at a table in front of some restaurant called Mini's. Austin and Ally came back with our food which was extremely tiny. We ended up putting all the food on one plate and grabbing what we want from there. Me and Ross were reaching out for the same pizza slice, but we found each other's hand instead. We both turned to each other and gazed into each other's eyes, both noticing the love and emotion in them. Then, he gave me a look that explained the entire story of his feelings, and I returned it. I clutched his hand tightly once more and returned to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I got this really awesome idea that I'm fangirling about! XD My version of Girlfriends and Girl Friends! Wooooo! I cant wait for the real episode though! ALLY LIKES AUSTIN! :3 On the real tv show! EEEEP! So here it is! :333333333**

**Austin's POV**

Ross is awesome! He's into the same things I'm into. Zaliens, Zaliens 1, Zaliens 2… The rest of the Zalien movies. Another thing we have in common is that we're both in love with our best friends. That's right. I love Ally, and he loves Laura. Laura and Ally have become pretty good friends too. They're out doing girly junk and such with Trish. Me and Ross were in this store called Guy Stop **(Game Stop xD haha). **Its this video game store strictly for guys. After we leave something catches my eye. I see this girl. And a familiar man.

"Hey Austin! This is my daughter, Kira!"

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"So Ally, you sure you and Austin aren't dating?"

"I wish. Oh yeah and Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see this magazine?" I take the magazine and see the exact same title as the one I saw earlier. Raura.

"No way! I've been waiting for you guys to date! Lemme see!" Trish takes the magazine out of my hands and reads the article. "Aww this picture of you and Ross cuddling is so cute!"

"I wish I could say it was us really cuddling. I was just too asleep to realize what I was doing."

"So you guys aren't dating?"

"No."

"Darnit." Ally and Trish mumble in unicon.

"Wait. So Ross is single?" Trish inquired.

"Yeah. Wh-"

"I'm coming Ross!" I pulled her back as fast as possible.

"Back off woman!" 0_0…. No comment…

**Alright so that's part one xD I hope you enjoyed maybe? Sorta? Okay and something very important! I need reviews because without them my inspiration will slowly die. And then BOOM! Instant ending to story. Well, at least that's how it happens on BOOM! Instant ending to story XD hehe see what I did there? xD Ok review! Or suffer story loss 0_0**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHAHHAH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK. YOU. I LOVE READING ALL YOUR REVIEWS! And those special people that made sure to review all my chapters… THANK YOU CupcakeArt, Loveshipper and quenc1! :3**

**Austin's POV**

I gotta say: Kira is gorgeous, but me and Ross weren't fazed. We had someone else that occupied the space in our hearts that Kira could not take away. Plus her breath nearly knocked me out. And trying not to cry was the hard part. How could Jimmy bear his daughter's breath!? Why don't they just kill me now, cause her breath is like poison! Don't even get me started on how close she was to me. I tried to run away. Lucky for Ross he couldn't be seen with his exact replica, so he ran away. I think he went back to GuyStop. Oooh! God she's standing close again. After a while Jimmy got thirsty so he went to go get a smoothy, leaving me and Kira alone. Great! Note the sarcasam. .-.

"So um Austin? I was wondering if maybe.. you wanted to, go out sometime?" Really? We barely met and she's already asking me out? Well I cant deny my ! Something else I cant deny is that her breath reaks!

"Um well… I um.. uhhh.." I looked around, desperately trying to find an excuse. Then I spotted Ross waiting for the girls in a salon. Something that I always wanted to say popped into my head, and I wouldn't soon regret saying it. For one, it saves my butt from passing out or crying because of some bad smelling breath. And I always wanted to say these words; they sound like music to my ears.

"Um! Ooh! Sorry, I cant. I have a date with Ally tonight! Look she's over there!" I lied about the date. But those words sure did sound great. "Here um! Why don't you come meet her! She's coming out of the salon right now!" As if on cue she came out of the salon and walked over to me. "Ally!"

"And Trish! I'm short not invisible!" Typical Trish. Ross and Laura were hiding behind Ally and Trish. I put my arm around Ally's shoulders, but she didn't object.

"Ally! Are you as excited for our date tonight as I am?" I panicked. There was nothing else to say.

"Date? We have a date tonight?" Ally asked obviously confused. I nudged at her and gave her 'the look.' "Oh! I mean, of course we do!"

"You do?! Oh I have to call Dez and tell him the great news!" Trish took out her phone and dialed Dez.

"Dez? Great news! Auslly is going on a date tonight!" (Dez talks). "Uh huh." (Dez talks). "Uh huh." (Dez talks). "Great idea! We'll definatly have to follow them there!" Trish hung up the phone then turned to us. "Well gotta go. Got some plans to follow some people with the redhead ding-a-ling." After she left, Ally started talking to Kira before she left. Thank goodness! Now I have one more thing to do.

"Well, I better go take my shift at Sonic Boom. Bye Austin, Laura and Ross!" Ally said, but before she left, I turned her back around so she was facing me. Our faces were centimeters apart.

"Before you go Ally, would you… like to… make that fake date real?" I was a nervous wreck. I could of sworn I would have passed out right then and there. Ally didn't take a second to answer,"Yes! I mean um.. sure. "

"Friday night?"

"Yeah. I'll go ask for the night off!" She squealed, kissed my cheek, and ran off the other direction. Did I mention she kissed my cheek! "YES!" I fist pumped the air and ran off the other direction. The whole time Ross and Laura were right there, jaws dropped, and eyes the size of dinner plates. I could tell they were happy though. I mean, who wouldn't be?

_I _have a date with _Ally Dawson. _Music to my ears.

**So there you have it! My version of Girlfriends and Girl Friends. I would love for the real eppy to be like this but its not. Sadly xD Cant wait for this Sunday to see how it really is though! Don't forget to Review! Or stay story less 0_0**


	9. THE DATE! :3

**WASSSSSUPPPPPP! Well sorry I took so long in writing this chapter but, I got a great idea for the date :3 Its so romantic. I have a feeling you might like it. I'm gonna try to make this an extra long chapter for you guys, but I doubt I'll reach my goal xD The well runs dry fast. 0_0 Well! Here's the chapter!**

**Ally's POV**

EEEEEEEPPP! I'm sooo excited! I cant believe I have a date with Austin! The only thing that would make it better was if I had fashion advice from THE fashonista herself. She should be arriving in 3…..2…1..

_DING-DONG!_

I immediately rush downstairs to get the door. The date is in 2 hours and that's just enough time to Trish-onize everything. I open the door expecting to see only Trish, but when I open the door, she's standing there being devoured by a lot of bags.

"Whoa Trish! What is all this?" I ask taking some of the bags.

" New clothes for you… And maybe a few things for me in there.."

"Why though?"

"Becaue Ally! Everything in your closet is either granny clothes or doesn't match with anything else!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I like my clothes!" I felt a little offended. I mean I actually do like my clothes, but she IS a great fashion expert. So whatever she says, goes….for tonight.

"Sure, Ally." Before I could respond, the bell rang again. I open the door to reveal Laura with the most excited look on her face. I could tell me, her, and Trish were thinking the same thing. Me and Trish put the bags we were holding down and exchanged a look between all three of us.

"EEEEEEEEEEPPP!" All three of us squeeled and group hugged.

"So where is he taking you?" Laura asked,

"Yea. So we could make sure your outfit is right for the date," Trish added.

"Well I'm not sure," and I really wasn't. We had a small conversation about how I have to be not awkward. I assured them that around Austin, I was never awkward. Until I started to like him. THEN things got awkward. After our little conversation ended we proceeded up stairs where Laura did my hair and makeup and Trish picked out an outfit for me. You might think, Laura got too much work, or Trish got the easy job. However, that's not true. I could tell by the look on Trish's face that she was thinking hard. Maybe a little too hard. I've never seen her think so hard. After a long while, Laura finished my hair and makeup. Trish ended up choosing a midnight blue strapless dress with a ribbon around the waist and matching blue flats. Simple stuff. After a while Laura says she has to go find the guts to go do something and leaves to the hotel she's staying in**(1).** After a while its just 10 minutes till mine and Austin's date. Me and Trish are just chit-chatting.

"So, Ally. I've got to go now. I've got plans with the red-headed ding-a-ling."

"Really? Are you gonna kill him or are you gonna bury the body already?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah. We're just… hanging out. And maybe some other stuff." She barely whispered that last part. I was starting to get suspicios.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ally! I don't have time and neither do you! So, um. Bye now!" She ran downstairs leaving me dumb founded and suspicious. A few minutes later my doorbell rang again. I was starting to get nervous, but I went to open my door anyways.

"Hey Ally!" I see Austin with a rose bouquet.

"Hey Austin. Are those for me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Nah. I just have them cause they complement my outfit," he joked sarcastically handing them to me. I linked my arm with his and we began walking to our destination. Now you're probably thinking, 'Why are you walking?' Well it's a beautiful night and we both decided it would be more romantic to walk under the stars and the full moon.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?

"Why am I so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confuzzly**(2).**

"I mean do you know how many guys wanna kill me right now?"

"Cant be that many," I replied simply.

"Oh you have no idea how many it can be. There can be at least a thousand." My face went tomato red instantly. Well, doesn't he know how to flatter? The rest of the way we were debating over how many guys and girls want to kill us for going on a date with each other. When we arrived to our destination, I found out it was the beach. After the last trip to the beach, with the fruity mint swirl ice cream, the beach didn't seem so bad. It especially didn't now. After a while of walking on the shore line and just making small talk, Austin led me to a small wooden boat with a small table, a few lit candles, and a silver platter covered with a lid. This was just getting better and better, and more romantic too.

"Shall we?" Austin asked gesturing to the boat.

"We shall," I replied getting into small boat. Right as I was getting into the boat, I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, but I ignored it. As we got to the perfect spot with the perfect view of the perfect stars and the moon, we stopped. Austin finally revealed the dinner set out on the table to be spaghetti and meatballs for two. We began to eat, gazing at the stars and talking about how romantic this is. After we were done, we went back to shore and walked along the shoreline a little bit more, this time holding hands. After a while, Austin walked me home since it was getting late. I stopped to face him when we got to my porch.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

I got lost in his eyes for a little bit.

"Thank you," I finally said.

"For what?"

"This date. It was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. So what does this make us now?" He asked.

"I guess, boyfriend and girlfriend," I replied happily looking up at him.

"I like the sound of that," he replied smiling at me. I heard another rustle in the bushes and a light 'OW!' I ignored it again, though it was suspicious. Austin and I were centimeters away. I could feel his warm breath on my face. We started to lean in, eventually closing the small gap between us. After what seemed like forever, we broke away, smiling at each other.

"See ya tomorrow, Ally-cat," Austin said, kissing my forehead and walking home.

Tonight was the best night ever…

**So! What'd ya think? Was it romantic enough? Was it long enough? I think so xD**

**(1) Hmmmm.. that's suspicios now isn't it? Comment about what you think she needs the guts to do.**

**(2) Confuzzly is a word like confuzzled ( confused) that I made up meaning confusingly. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review! And spread the word of the story little birdlings! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so every review I got for the last chapter was about Trish and Dez and Ross and Laura. So congratulations to those who guessed correctly about what they were doing during the date. Btw, is anyone else jumping around of excitement for auslly on Partners and Parachutes? We're sooo close! Almost there!**

**Trish's POV**

"Ally! I don't have time for this and neither do you! So, um. Bye now!" I ran downstairs as fast as I can. I was headed to the corner of Main Street, where Dez lives and where we're meeting. I arrive on his house lot where I found him asleep on the lawn, hugging a lawn decorating flamingo and sucking his thumb like a 3 year old. "Dez! Wake up! Austin and Ally should be on their way to their date!" I smiled a smile of satisfaction as I saw him shocked and scared about the surprise wake up.

"Okay, but my mom only lent me the car for a little while, so I hope this is quick," he said as he escaped from his drowsy daze. We got into the car and buckled up.

"Dez. I-" I cut myself off. How do I tell him this?

"Yes?" He had a glint of hope in his eyes. Like a little koala bear..

"I want to get out of this alive, so keep yourself from driving like a crazo."

His hope was gone. His face fell. Ah.. Classic Dez.

We drove up to Ally's block but stayed a good distance away from the house. We only got close enough to see the house and the things on the lot. Dez turned off the car and got binoculars from the backpack he always carries.

"Well what do you see, Dez?"

"Looks like Austin got Ally a rose bouquet." Aww! Austin and Ally are made for each other. I might even make them wear Team Auslly shirts…

"What else?" I cant wait till Ally tells me what they were saying and stuff.

"Well, they're walking so I guess we're on foot now," he sighed. Dez isn't much of a walker, but I'm not even complaining. Not when my best friend is on a date and I'm spying on them.

"Fine. Lets go."

Basically, we've been jumping around from tree to tree, bush to bush. Finally, we arrived at the beach. I have to admit, the night was absolutely breathtaking. The stars shone, the moon was full. Everything was perfect. Austin and Ally walked along the shoreline, while me and Dez crawled behind the beach chairs. They arrived at a small boat with a few candles and a silver platter with a lid over it while me an Dez jumped into the bushes nearest to the boat. Right as Ally got into the boat, Dez was about to jump out of the bushes and reveal himself. Luckily, I pulled him back before his red hair and freckled face could make us even more noticeable than we already are. Austin and Ally went into the ocean, but they didn't go in too far. They were still in sight, but couldn't be heard. After what seemed like hours but was only one hour, they came back to shore. They walked a little bit more on the shoreline, while Dez and I followed the same path behind the beach chairs that we took earlier to follow them. We continued on the same path through the bushes and trees until we got to the bush next to Ally's porch.

"Austin," Ooh this getting good. Keep going Ally!

"Yeah?"

Hesitation…

"Thank you." For what, Ally?! Aggg! Cant she just come out and say it?

"For what?" Austin says.

"This date. It was amazing," Ally replies. I have to say I agree with her. It was kinda like a double date cause me and Dez tagged along. But of course me and Dez weren't on a date, and they didn't know we were there. And I kinda don't like to think about it that way. I like to think of it as getting spoilers for an episode of my favorite show before it comes out. In this case, basically this is what everything is:

Spoilers= What me and Dez saw of the date.

Show= Austin & Ally*

Episode Name= Ally's Explanation to Trish & Austin's Explanation to Dez About the Date

Wow. Long episode name.

I break away from my thoughts when I hear Dez say,"Awwwww," really loudly. I whack him in the head and he oww-ed in pain. After that little exchange, I'm pretty sure Austin and Ally just kissed and are dating. They say their goodbyes and Austin kisses Ally on the forehead one more time before leaving.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"That's so exciting! Unfortunately, I have to go. Gotta go find some guts. Bye guys. Good luck on your date, Ally," and with that I left Trish and Ally to chat a little bit. I was excited for Ally, but I had some of m to take care of. I searched everywhere; the hotel, GuyStop. Until I finally checked in Sonic Boom. I found him there. He seemed to run right up to me, as I ran right up to him.

"Raura," we said in unison, our names colliding.

"I have to tell you something," we say in unison, again.

"Stop that!" then we burst into laughter.

"Okay you first, Ross."

"Ok. Well, I uh. I wanted to tell you that uh, well I cant explain it. But maybe this can," and in that second our lips were together, closing the small gap between us. After what seemed like forever, we separated, oxygen becoming a fatal necessity.

"Hmm, I had to tell you the exact same thing," I replied to him simply.

"Oh really, Ms. Marano?"

"Yes, Mr. Lynch."

"Well Ms. Marano, why don't we discuss it over dinner?"

"I would love that," I said we linked arms, heading out of Sonic Boom.

**Sooo..Did ya like it? Sorry if Laura's portion of the story was small its just, I wanted to hurry up and post this chapter already. I haven't uploaded in weeks and weeks! So yeaah…**

***I don't own Austin and Ally but if I did Kira would have disappeared off the face of the earth already.. 0_0**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! 0_0**


End file.
